No amor tudo é possível
by Linna Potter Malfoy
Summary: Mari estudava em outra escola de magia , era a CasteloBruxo , no Brasil. Mas depois de anos ela volta pra Londres e vai estudar em Hogwarts. Será que ela vai consegui novos amigos e quem sabe um novo amor.


NO AMOR TUDO É POSSÍVEL

Casal principal - Mari e Hermione.

Drarry, é obvio😍

Pov Mari

Estou feliz porque vou voltar para Londres, e para a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, espero fazer novos amigos e quem sabe arrumar um amor, e quem é esse amor para sempre.

Nesse momento, não estou com problemas de táxi para embarcar e finalmente chego a Londres.

Assim que cheguei em casa recebi uma carta de Hogwarts e fiquei feliz. Então fiz o pedido do meu material escolar pelo correio e veio tudo certo, falta uma semana para ir a Hogwarts, e a semana passou voando. E finalmente chegou o dia tão esperado para mim para Hogwarts.

Levantei e troquei de roupa usando minha varinha, fiz uma maquiagem leve e fui tomar um café. Minutos depois de pegar meu malão que já estava pronto, coloque um feitiço de silenciador em mim e desapareceu na Londres, e fui direto pela passagem mágica.

E vi o logotipo do trem e entrei, e fui procurar uma cabine para mim sentar. Quando abre uma porta eu vi dois meninos e uma menina, é claro que conheci o logotipo de Harry Potter, o menino - que sobreviveu.

\- Olá! Será que posso me sentar com vocês? - perguntei a eles.

Claro! - disse Harry gentilmente.

\- Eu chamo Mari. E vocês? - perguntei.

\- Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger - responderam a um castanha de forma simpática.

\- Eu tenho 14 anos, e vim do Brasil, lá estudo em Castelo de Bruxelas, eu morava com minha avó e meus pais nunca tem tempo para mim - eu disse a eles.

AUTOR POV

Então, o trem foi parando e os alunos desceram, Harry e seus amigos deram um oi ao Hagrid e logo seguiram pros carrinhos que foram puxados por algo invisível e foram diretamente ao castelo.

Mari se separou dos garotos e foi em direção aos alunos transferidos. O diretor Dumbledore anunciou que esse é o critério do torneio. O logotipo seguiu a seleção, e Mari foi selecionada para Grifinória para a alegria de seus novos amigos.

\- Que bom! Ficamos na mesma casa, Seja bem vinda! - disse um castanha com um sorriso.

\- Obrigada, Hermione! - respondeu Mari.

POV MARI

Fique feliz em estar na mesma casa dos meus novos amigos. Até que eu estou em Hogwarts!

No dia seguinte a seguir à minha primeira aula, que horas foram, veja o que o Prof. Snape odeia os grifinórios e principalmente o Harry. Nossa! Que professor arrogante.

Passe uma semana e alguns professores passaram deveres e fui com a Hermione para a biblioteca.

\- Aritmacia, é minha matéria favorita - disse Hermione.

\- Me conta, como era lá no Castelo Bruxo? - perguntou Hermione.

\- Lá era bem monótono, sem graça - eu respondei.

Então fizemos os deveres, em um dado momento que eu levantei, mas a Hermione me ajudou a levantar e ficamos perto demais, tropecei e abracei a Hermione para não cair.

\- Desculpe, Hermione! - eu disse toda sem graça.

\- Sem problemas! - disse Hermione sorrindo.

Ele passou mais de uma semana e dessa vez aconteceu algo inesperado.

Nossa! Esses deveres são tão difíceis - eu disse a Mione.

\- Não é tão difícil - respondeu Mione.

Levantei da cadeira, e fui na prateleira ver mais livros. Eu abaixei o livro e caí mais uma vez e dessa vez eu.

\- Já está na segunda vez que o caio, é muito azar - eu disse sorrindo, ainda está sentado no chão, puxado para a Mione para sentar no chão, mas ao fazê-lo ela caiu em cima de mim, ficamos encarando, não resisiri de um beijo nela , que também é retribuído.

Uau! Que foi que eu fiz! - eu disse um pouco desapontada.

\- Não desviei o feito disso - eu disse a Mione.

Mas a Mione me deu outro beijo.

\- Eu gostei do beijo - disse Mione.

\- Mas ... - usar argumentar Mari.

\- Isso é errado, somos amigas e amigas não se beijam - eu disse a Mione.

\- Ótimo! Você estragou tudo, Mari - disse Mione pegando os livros e saindo, deixando Mari pra trás.

Mari! - disse Harry aparecendo

\- O que faz no chão? - perguntou Harry.

\- Eu também, Mione, mas aconteceu algo entre pessoas - respondendo a Harry.

\- A gente se beijou, foi meio estranho, eu disse que somos amigas e que amigas não são, ela ficou furiosa e saiu pisando duro - eu disse a Harry, ele riu de mim.

\- Qual é a graça, Potter? - perguntei irritada.

\- Uai, você beija ela e depois dá um fora nela, é óbvio que ficou furiosa - disse Harry.

Putz! Fiz merda - eu responi.

\- Certamente! - disse Harry.

\- Não conte para ninguém, sobre o que fale com você, Harry - disse Mari.

\- Tudo bem! - disse Harry.

E depois levantei e saí, e fui pro dormitório, eu nem sabia onde a Mione estava.

**POV DRACO**

Se bem que esse ano, será um ano interessante, será um torneio tributo. O pior de tudo é que eu sou apaixonado pelo Potter, espero que o Potter não seja a meta nessa loucura desse torneio.

POV HARRY

Quando cheguei na biblioteca vi que Mari tava no chão, perguntei a ela e eu disse que havia beijado a Mione, dei um sorriso e ela ficou irritada e falei para Mari que ela deu um fora na Mione. E depois ela saiu e eu também escrevi uma aula sobre História da Magia e nesse momento não penso em Draco. Mas que droga! Esse loiro não sai da minha cabeça.

POV BLÁSIO

Nossa! Você não sabe mais, quer falar com Rony, quer saber quem eu amo, mas é difícil.

AUTOR POV

Gina e Pansy não são menos, como duas ultimamente estavam muitas próximas, mas sempre discretas, Mari e Mione começaram a falar desde o dia do beijo.

\- Não aguento mais! - disse Mari para Harry.

\- Mari? - perguntou Harry.

\- Eu sinto falta da Mione, eu amo - disse Mari triste.

\- Depois do beijo, vi que eu amo - disse Mari ainda triste.

Nisso a Mione aparece e Mari abraça sua amada.

\- Me perdoa, eu fui idiota a não perceber desde o começo - disse Mari triste.

Ei! Para isso, eu te perdoo - disse Mione.

\- Eu também te amo - sussurrou Mione no ouvido de sua amada.

Hum! - disse Harry.

\- Desculpa, Harry - disse Mione sorrindo.

\- Eu acho que as princesas devem ir para outro lugar - disse Harry malicioso.

\- Cala a boca, Harry - disseram Mari e Mione juntas.

Nisso entra no Rony com cara de quem viu um fantasma.

\- Quem foi, Rony? - perguntou Mione preocupada com o amigo.

\- O Blásio, ele me beijou e disse que me ama - disse Rony ainda com cara de fantasia.

\- Eu também amo ele - disse Rony.

\- Tá esperando o quê? Que ele vem te pedi em namoro? Corre atrás, se você ama, tem que fazer merecer - disse Mari, que estava sentada no colo da Mione.

E assim Rony saiu da sala comunal.

\- Espero que ele faça uma coisa certa - disse Mione.

\- Hoje vai ter o sorteio de campeões, vamos ver quem vai ser o campeão - disse Harry.

\- Verdade! - disse Mione.

\- Vou dormir, você vem Mione? - perguntou Mari

\- Vou sim - disse Mione.

(Aceitar toda a cena em que Harry é selecionado para o torneio tribuxo)

Nossa! O Harry tá nesse torneio, ai meu merlim! Espero que ele saia vivo desse torneio - disse Mione.

\- Assim também espero - disse Mari.

(Aceitar uma cena em que o Rony não acredita em Harry)

No dia seguinte, não foi possível fazer outra coisa sobre a entrada de Harry no torneio, sendo que ele não estava inscrito, Mione suspeita que alguém ou colocou no torneio com algum objetivo e Harry também pensa no mesmo. E quem seria essa pessoa?

Como as escolas que estavam participando desses torneios eram Dumstrang e Beuxbatons, os campeões escolhidos foram: Vítor, Cedrico, Fleur e Harry.

Ele tinha uma pessoa em estado de nervos, Draco.

POV DRACO

Caramba! Harry está nesse torneio, merlin ou livre se alguma coisa acontecer com ele. A essa altura do campeonato, não me importo mais, eu amo o Harry.

POV MARI

Eu e Mione dissemos Harry que iria ajudar ele com alguns feitiços. Rony ainda não conversava com Harry, aff, ele está sendo um babaca.

\- Cadê o Harry? Ele já está aqui na biblioteca - disse Mari um pouco de aflita.

\- Oi meninas! - disse Harry.

\- Mari já estava aflita - disse Mione.

Claro! Enfiaram ou Harry nesse maldito torneio - disse Mari irritada.

Ei! Dá pra acalmar, eu não vou morrer - disse Harry.

E assim, começou a trabalhar em grupo, ficou à tarde toda.

(Aceite todas as cenas da primeira tarefa, Harry consegue pegar o ovo e faz as pazes com o Rony)

POV DRACO

Não aguento mais, preciso desabafar com alguém. Eu amo, aquele testa rachada, quero muito dizer o quanto amo ele.

POV MARI

Estava indo na direção do lago, e vi Draco perto de uma árvore que estava pensativa.

\- Olá! - eu disse à Draco.

\- Mas que droga, que susto você me deu - disse Draco.

\- Foi hilário a sua cara - eu disse a Draco sorrindo.

\- Não tem graça, tá - disse Draco.

\- Tá, mas e aí, por que você está tão pensativo? - pergunte ao Draco.

\- Vou resumir, eu amo Harry - disse Draco estupefaço.

Nossa! Por essa eu não esperava - eu disse a Draco.

Ah! O Harry vem aí - eu disse a Draco.

\- Oi Mari! Oi Draco! - disse Harry.

Eu pude ver que Harry está cumprindo com Draco.

\- Podem conversar à vontade - eu disse ao dois, assim dizendo, tirei meu bolso ou um fone de ouvido.

\- Harry, eu preciso dizer uma coisa - disse Draco.

\- Isso! - disse Draco roubado um beijo de Harry.

\- Eu te amo, Draco! - disse Harry. .- Eu também te amo - disse Draco.

E assim deram um beijo apaixonado, quase se comendo pelas cabeças.

Ei! Eu to aqui! - eu disse a eles sorrindo.

\- Não quero segurar vela não - eu respondo sorrindo.

\- Larga de ser chata, Mari - disse Draco.

AUTOR POV

Mari deixou os pombinhos namorando e saiu ao encontro de sua amada, assim que entrou no salão viu a Mione.

Oi! - disse Mari.

\- Olá! - disse Mione.

\- Hoje à noite, vai na sala comunal - disse Mione.

\- Porque ? - perguntou Mari.

\- Você vai ver - disse Mione e logo em seguida saiu.

\- Essa menina me deixa louca - disse Mari em voz alta.

\- Olá! - disse Gina.

\- Vejo que você pode muito bem - disse Gina sorrindo maliciosa.

\- A Mione, ela me deixa louca, Gina - Mari diz a Gina.

\- Olha, que não sou lésbica, sou tão com ela - Mari diz à Gina.

\- Você está com cara de quem está apaixonado, Gina - Mari diz à Gina.

\- É o Théo, ele me chamou para sair - disse Gina corando.

\- Arrasando corações hein - Mari diz à Gina.

\- Falando nele, ele apareceu - disse Gina.

\- Vai lá, e boa sorte, miga - Mari diz a Gina.

POV MARI

Quando chegou à noite fiquei ansiosa o que a Mione iria fazer. Estou imaginando mil coisas , quando chegou a hora eu fui à sala comunal e lá estava ela de camisola. Quando cheguei perto eu pude vee que estava linda , assim que aproximei , ela transformou a camisola em um langerie , fiquei estática ao vê la naquele jeito.

\- Você tá linda , Mione ! - eu disse a Mione.

\- Eu te amo , Mari , me faz sua - sussurrou em meu ouvido , a Mione.

Peguei no colo e a beijei com todo meu amor.

\- Eu te amo , minha morena - eu disse a Mione.

Levei a no colo até o nosso dormitório. Tirei minha roupa e fiquei só de calcinha , peguei a Mione e nos deitamos , e lancei o abaffiato nas cortinas.

Tirei sua calcinha , seu sutien, ela ficou completamente nua , fui até em sua bct enfiei três dedos , ela gemeu de tesão.

\- Geme pra mim , vai , vadia ,gostosa - eu disse

De repente, uma idéia, lancei um feitiço em mim e mudei de sexo.

\- Vamo ver se aguenta

\- Tá preparada, mione? - disse a Mione.

Sim. Eu quero ser sua - disse Mione.

\- Aconteça o que acontecer, você estará fazendo o seu lado e me responsabilizando pelos meus atos - eu disse a Mione.

Fui beijando e penetrando nela, fodi ela com amor; depois fodi com força até ela gozar. E depois ela ficou de quatro e fudi ela bem gostoso.

\- Foi maravilhoso! - disse Mione, que estava deitada em cima de mim.

\- Eu amo, meu amor - eu disse a Mione.

\- Hermione Granger, aceita ser minha namorada? - pergunte a Mione. .

\- Sim, muitas vezes sim - disse Mione.

\- Agora vamos dormir né, eu vou dormir - eu disse.

\- Tá bom, amor - disse Mione.

Entào eu retirei or abaffiato.

Assim adormecemos juntas.

Mari! Mione! - disse Gina. E abriu uma cortina e nós nessa situação e riu.

Gina! - repreendi.

\- Não quero sobrinhos, tão cedo - disse Gina sorrindo.

\- Não enche, Gina - disse Mione, se levanto, eu também levantei.

\- Vamos tomar banho - eu disse a Mione.

E entramos no banheiro, demonstramos bons hábitos e cuidados com a pele e demonstramos salão de beleza, e quando sentimos que Harry estava em um estado de nervos. .

\- Vai ser no lago a segunda tarefa, preciso de algo que me faça respirar por uma hora abaixo da água - disse Harry desanimado.

\- Mas que droga de torneio, tão querendo matar, tão - disse Mione indignada.

\- Também acho, é muita irresponsabilidade do ministério da magia - eu respondo.

POV DRACO

Quero muito ver o Harry, depois de conversar, não conversar com ele dessa vez vou fazer algo surpreendente.

Quer saber até mesa da Grifinória e cochichei no ouvido de Harry para ir à Torre de Astronomia. Eu fui na frente e fiquei esperando, e vi o que chegou, peguei sua mão.

\- Quer namorar comigo, Harry? - perguntei a ele.

\- Sim, mil vezes sim - Harry respondeu feliz.

(Aceite a segunda tarefa, Harry fica em segundo lugar).

AUTOR POV

A terceira tarefa seria no dia 23 de junho à noite. Mas os campeões ainda não sabiam nada sobre uma tarefa

(Entrar em uma cena em que Crouch aparece e fala com Harry e Krum é estuporado e que Harry vai buscar ajuda)

(E também acontece uma cena do torneio, sem labirinto, a morte de Cedrico, a volta de voldemort e Harry vence o torneio).

\- Esse ano foi bem agitado - disse Rony que estava abraçado com Blaise, finalmente se acertaram.

\- E como! - eu respondi, com Hermione sentada no meu colo.

Théo e Gina juntos , Drarry também , todos estavam no salão principal. Mari se levantou e levou Mione junto e os outros foram saindo também. Durante o ano letivo Mari e Hermione tiveram uma vida sexual bem ativa.

\- Amor , vamo descer pra jantar - disse Mione , que sentada em sua cama e Mari também.

\- Não vou jantar , tô meio enjoada - disse Mari , que logo correu pro banheiro pra vomitar e logo desmaiou.

\- MARI ! ACORDA ! AI MEU MERLIM - berrou Mione.

\- O que foi , Mione ? - Gina apareceu assustada.

\- Ela vomitou e depois desmaiou - disse Mione.

\- Por favor , chame o Harry e diga pra ele vim aqui , rápido , e chame em silêncio - disse Mione.

Gina saiu rápido e voltou rápido também com Harry em sua cola. Rapidamente Harry pegou Mari no colo e saiu desabalado para a enfermaria.

\- O que aconteceu ? - perguntou Popy desconfiada.

\- Ela vomitou e desmaiou logo depois - disse Mione aflita.

Depois de uma hora de exame …

\- Tão nova e já… - disse Popy.

\- Ela tá grávida ! - disse Popy.

\- Eu vou ser a outra Mãe , ai meu Merlin - disse Mione feliz e chocada.

\- Parece que eu vou ser tio - disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Mas você vai ser papai , Mione - brincou Harry.

Nisso Mari acorda

\- O que eu tô fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Mari.

\- E porque essas caras de sorriso ? - perguntou Mari.

\- Ah ! Você acordou ! - disse Popy.

\- Antes que pergunte novamente , vou falar logo , você tá grávida - disse Popy.

\- Eu vou ser mãe - disse Mari sorrindo.

\- E avisei ao Dumbledore pra falar com seus pais - disse Popy.

\- Não importa o que aconteça , eu tô com você até o fim , Mione - eu disse a ela , enquanto segurava a minha mão.

\- Eu te amo , minha morena - disse Mari.

As portas da enfermaria se abriram eram o Dumbledore e os pais de Mari.

\- Olá , filhota ! Vejo que não está tá bem né ! - disse a Sr. Watson sorridente.

\- Eu já sei , que está grávida , minha filha , nem tô acreditando que serei avó - disse a Sr. Watson.

\- Eu também - disse o Sr. Watson sorrindo.

\- Mas com 14 anos , já vai ser mãe - disse a Sr. Watson preocupada.

\- Tava demorando pra fazer drama - disse Mari a Mione em voz baixa e Mione sorriu.

\- Mãe ! Dá pra parar - disse Mari emburrada.

\- E aí , o que vamos fazer ? É cedo a gente casar com 14 anos. Aceita se minha pra sempre ? Quer casar comigo ? Claro , casar só com 17 anos - disse Mari.

\- Claro que aceito - disse Mione sorrindo.

\- Já está de alta - disse Popy.

Me levantei e me vesti , fomos direto pro salão principal , eu estava faminta. Sentei me e fui comendo o que tinha na frente.

Mari! Desse jeito vai se entupir - ralhou Mione.

\- O que deu na Mari, Mione? - perguntou Rony.

\- Ela tá grávida! - disse Mione.

\- Eu vou ser tio, que legal! - disse Rony sorrindo.

\- Parabéns, Mione - disse Rony.

E continuou tomando café, e depois de fazer o resto do dia, antes da última aula, mas com a morte Cedrico não teve aula e também foi o dia de arrumar como malas e vai embora parte da tarde.

Draco e Harry foram para a torre de astronomia, Théo e Gina foram para Hogmeasd.

Mari e Hermione foram para o dormitório, iriam arrumar como malas e é claro dar uns amossos também.

FLASHBACK

Mari e Hermione subiram como escadas correndo, Mione estava ofegante.

\- Você não deveria correr, amor. Tem que cuidar do nosso filho - disse Mione.

\- Você beijando, é melhor do que falar - eu disse maliciosamente.

Mari pegou Mione de jeito e encostou na parede.

\- eu te amo, morena - eu disse a Mione.

Peguei na sua perna, aperte e veja na minha perna passando a mão até a calcinha.

\- Você me deixa louca, morena - eu disse a Mione, fui direto em sua blusa e vi seus seios, pois uma blusa era transparente.

\- Vamos arrumar a mala - disse Mione.

E assim entramos no salão comunal e fomos direto pro dormitório

FORA

Mari! - disse Mione.

\- Desculpa, amor! - disse Mari.

Assim que terminou de arrumar como malas, separou como roupas e camisolas que iriam vestir e sentou na cama e Mari alisou sua barriga e Mione a beijou.

\- Vamo ser mãe e pai - disse Mione.

Nisso Gina entra e dá um pulo em mim dando um abraço.

\- Vou ser tia, ai que legal - disse Gina entusiasmada.

\- Parabéns, Mione - disse Gina abraçando a amiga.

\- Hoje é o último dia da escola - disse Mari.

\- Vocês vão pra minha casa , mamãe já sabe que você tá grávida , Mari - disse Gina.

\- Tudo bem , nós vamos , né amor - eu disse a Mione.

\- Claro ! - disse Mione.

Dois meses depois…

POV MARI

Minha barriga , cresceu só um pouco, eu já tô vendo as mudanças no meu corpo , e já comecei a ter desejo.

\- Quero doce de leite , amor - disse a Mione.

\- Tudo bem , vou fazer - disse Mione sorrindo.

\- Mas que droga ! Quero sair desse quarto - resmunguei.

\- Isso não é justo ! - eu disse fazendo bico.

\- Eu ouvi , tá Mari - disse a Sr. Weasley sorrindo.

\- Eu só tô grávida , não tô doente - resmunguei outra vez.

Mione me pega no colo

\- Vou te levar lá pra baixo , só vai ficar na sala e só andar se for necessário - disse Mione autoritária.

\- Tudo bem ! Fazer o quê né - eu disse e revirei os olhos.

6 meses depois…

\- Que droga ! Mione na escola e eu aqui com essa barriga enorme , ainda bem que feriado amanhã de páscoa e Mione volta da escola - l eu disse.

\- Bom dia , Mari - disse a sra Weasley.

\- Como está se sentindo ? - perguntou a sra . Weasley.

\- A barriga tá pesada , mas tô bem - eu disse a sra. Weasley

\- Que bom ! Olha vou fazer o almoço tá , daqui a pouco os meninos chegam e sua mulher também - disse a sra. Weasley.

\- Tudo bem ! - eu disse sorrindo.

Cccccccvvvvvvvcccccccvccvvvvvvvccc

\- Oi amor ! - disse Mione beijando a Mari.

E foi logo ajudando a Mari se levantar pra descer.

Nisso que levantei sentir uma dor era uma contração , dei um passo outra contração , outro passo mais uma , e sentir um líquido.

\- A bolsa estourou , Mione - eu disse

\- Gina ! Chame sua mãe - gritou ; e logo depois apareceu a sra. Weasley e a Gina.

\- Deite se - disse a Sr. Weasley.

Assim que deitei abri mhs pernas

\- Merlin me ajude! - eu disse.

Um hora depois…

\- São gêmeos um menino e uma - eu disse a Mione.

\- E o nome? - perguntou Gina.

\- Eu acho lindo Rosa - disse Mione.

\- Vai chamar Rosa Watson Granger - disse Mari.

\- E o garotão? - disse Mione feliz.

\- Hugo Watson Granger - respostas do usuário

\- Lindo os nomes, amor - disse mione.

2 anos depois…

**Epílogo**

**POV MARI**

Depois que acabou a guerra, estamos tranquilos. Graças a Merlin!

Hoje mh filha está com 2 anos, e fala de tudo. E hoje é meu casamento com Hermione a mulher da vida.

A cerimônia foi simples, foi tudo muito lindo, e eu também chamo Marina Watson Granger. Quem diria hein! Eu apenas com 17 anos com dois filhos, que por sinal são gêmeos e casada com uma mulher da minha vida.

Draco e Harry se casaram e tiveram 2 filhos, Lily e Alvo, e Harry está esperando mais um filho.

Théo e Gina também tiveram 1 filha Helena.

Blásio e Rony também tiveram dois filmes com Molly e Audrey.

10 anos depois…

Todos tivemos filhos sem tempo, e hoje estamos indo para a plataforma 9 3/4 levamos nossos filhos.

\- Não se metam em encrencas, estudem, ai de vocês se vim uma carta reclamando - Mione disse seriamente.

\- Isso msm, e respeito pelos professores - eu disse como meus filhos.

\- Tá bom, mamães - disseram Rosa e Hugo juntos.

\- Acho bom! - dissemos eu e Mione juntas.

\- Vamos pra casa - disse Mione.

\- Antes, peraí, tô grávida - eu disse a Mione.

Te amo! - disse Mione.

\- Te amo muito, mh morena - eu disse.

FIM…


End file.
